oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Draco D. Damon
80,000,000Draco D. Damon's initial bounty is revealed | status = Alive | birth = 1553, June 10th | doriki = | height = 6'0" ft. (182cm) | weight = 160lbs (72kg) | dfbackcolor = 000000 | dftextcolor = FEFEFA | dfname = Hana Hana no Mi (ハナハナの実) | dfename = Flower-Flower Fruit | dfmeaning = Flower; Bloom | dftype = Paramecia }} Draco D. Damon (ドラコ・D・デイモン Dorako Dī Deimon) Appearance ... ... ... Personality Damon acts very humble, polite and honest, even with people he doesn't know, apologizing for actions which have offended others, while bearing them no ill. He demonstrates a very calm and collected demeanor, all the while bearing a neutral expression which is sometimes described as bored and unreadable.Falling Grace: Damon apologizes for his actions and presence to the shopkeepers of Chutai, all the while keeping his cool. Damon greatly values the efforts of other people and points out that he admires these kind of strong people, being very understanding of their actions. No matter the situation he is in, Damon seems to put the safety and comfort of others above his own, saying that important people shouldn't worry about him and that he didn't want to cause any trouble to anyone. When revealed to that he has an entire feast waiting for him, Damon questioned if there was anyone else in hunger and how were the people holding it together after a week.Falling Grace: As the Princess orders her Knights, Damon expresses worry over people getting rowdy over his presence.In Tender Care: Damon questions Mariel if there is no one else in need of food. Another strong point of his behavior is that Damon, despite living in a place such as the New World, expresses shocking reactions to almost everything outerworldly he encounters. Knowing nothing about the Mink tribe, he was surprised when meeting Mengis, noting how he talked, fought, using electricity no less, and walked as if he were human.Stronghold of Justice: Upon meeting Mengis, Damon shows shock that an animal can talk and walk. ... Whenever the topic of his Kingdom is brought up or when the Marines show how far they are willing to go to complete their objectives, Damon becomes way more colder and serious, showing signs of aggressiveness. Veins get frighteningly more visible in his forehead and he strongly grits his teeth, while his voice gets slightly more deeper and rispy.Saddle of Conviction: Damon's demeanor changes when he confronts the Marines and recalls the events at Asha. History Synopsis Stronghold of Justice: *'Falling Grace': *'In Tender Care': *'Saddle of Conviction': *'Stronghold of Justice': Powers & Abilities Despite being considered only a cook in his crew, Damon is also considered to be one of it's more experienced fighters to this day. Proof being that he was trained under the Ashanian Army and much later became one of its more powerful warriors, not counting the captains. Indeed he was also trained by powerful individuals, such as one of the Army's captain and a notable Vice-Admiral for martial arts such as Rokushiki. Said result was proven to be quite amazing, as Damon is capable of fighting on grounds with two of his fellow Sins, escape and then fight and nearly overpower a Marine Captain despite being tired. He is notably very strong physically as when he got hold of the entire Root Pirates' ship before it fell and smashed him, Ashraf and Kazama, this despite the ship's incredible weight. Damon is shown constantly training after preparing the crew's meals. Such training includes standing at the top of the ship's mast with only his foot's thumb so that he can repeatedly punch the air with his fists. Although he claps his hands together in order to pray and thank between each hit. He also somehow meditates with his body turned up-down. Damon trains using weights as well and various practice mannequins to test his hand to hand combat. Natural Abilities *'Excessive Strength': Due to the intense training he had to endure in, alongside many of his fellow mates in the Ashanian Army, Damon possesses a high level of force even for their standards. He initially would punch large bags of cotton, doing so every day in order to improve himself. With time is that he would change training targets, from cotton bags to solid rocks which like the former, would be punched or hit in any way by Damon. He repeated the process over the years, many times, at the age of 14 he would be breaking rocks half the size of a normal building with a few punches while receiving little to no harm from using his punches. That wasn't everything though. Damon did push-ups and run through forests, both while carrying a large rock, strengthening many of his muscles greatly as a result. Additionally Bambina once created something for Damon to strengthen his legs, tying a platform to two large boulders, by pushing the platform with his feet Damon would trigger the raising of said boulders. He would do this all by waking up early and doing said work-outs, not missing any day. The result is easily seen nowadays as demonstrated by Damon on many occasions. With his bare hands alone, he is capable of breaking through many surfaces, with single punches indeed, though it may depend on the material of what he is hitting. His punches can produce off shockwaves when into violent contact with the sheer air, producing off artrict and pressurised waves which travel through the air. *'Immense Speed': His current speed is also shown to be the result of his harsh training, he was capable of achieving it through constant training with the Army and also due to his daily train. Back at the army, he was forced into a close space shaped as a sphere, alongside many large bulls which would chase him constantly. Forced to run, Damon had to improve his legs' strength constantly in order to properly escape the bulls, he would need to stay like that for 5 minutes. By continuing to do that and various other special training, Damon indeed increased his proficiency with moving a lot. He moves around during battles in a very quick manner without the use of Soru by dashing furiously at his opponent, this even in a calm state, when furious he may dash even quicker towards his target similar to a desperate runner. Damon quickly reaches his opponent with the latter slowly noticing it at all. He is capable of avoiding enemies' attacks with great agility, be them weapons or bare hands' attacks Damon can dodge it and even quickly counter-attack. His legs' strength also gives him the capability of jumping high heights such as an entire house, and when not possible he will just hop each of his feet against a wall and continue his ascension. *'Heightened Reflexes': Another result of his training for combat and speed, Damon is shown to possess inhuman reflexes. Back during his newbie days, he would be forced to analyze his surrounds in search of any disturbance, be it of any type, Damon would train to the point where he would instantly react to any stimulus. In conjunction with his speed, the man's reflexes come in quite handy in battle situations or even a variety of other stances. Just with his hearing, Damon is capable of perceiving things moving around him, giving him a very quick reaction to almost everything. His reaction is shown to be so fast that Damon is capable of stopping almost any projectile at point-blank range without much of an effort, although that depends also on his strength and speed. Even without the use of Kenbunshoku Haki, which he would discover later on, Damon's reflexes are incredible enough that he could effortlessly react to five consecutive and sneaky attacks from the Root Pirates. This is proven to be quite a feat considering how much silence and speed the attacks possessed. *'Trained Accuracy': *'Improved Endurance & Durability': As Damon had passed through many forms of harsh training and also through many and many fierce battles, he has come to develop both an astonishing endurance and durability. He had to perform a variety of tasks and activities on a daily basis, thus further enhancing his muscles, bones and overall body. Carrying around various heavy weapons, either to train with them a bit or just help any comrade by lending it to them, would surely help one's muscles to grow bigger and much more durable, said muscles also growing up with Damon constantly battling other knights, continuing to battle consecutive fights despite his injuries. In fact, Damon has quite a lot of endurance when it comes to wounds, easily getting up from the ground despite the gravity of such injury, with the man now being capable of enduring wounds that would surely render a normal man either unconscious or plain dead. As his body is trained and developed for endurance, it also becomes much more durable in a sense, developing a variety of durabilities such as against temperatures, force and pressure. *'Inhuman Pain-Tolerance': Due to the constant exposure to various forms of harsh training, decisive combat and sometimes torture, Damon has developed quite the resistance against pain itself. During the daily training, he would hurt himself because of the exaggeration on the level of training, while for combat it's self-explanatory that Damon would get hurt while fighting against tougher opponents and would try to fight back even in his condition. Finally, during tests of the Ashanian Army, where various divisions would battle each other, Damon would be captured many times due to his stubbornness and tortured in order to give in information about his team. In current times, he is capable of enduring much more physical pain as seen when the Root Pirate Captain successfully broke Damon's left arm, only for the latter to continue on fighting like nothing had happened, the only difference being the usage of his left arm. *'Enhanced Smell': Damon has also proven to have developed a strong smell, mostly because of his training as a chef. Angela had to make sure her son wouldn't make any cooking error during his time as a cook in the kitchen. She trained him in order for him to differ an edible and a non-edible food. His smell is also good enough to detect wild animals in the vicinity, although it may be harder for him to track them down if they somehow hide within the environment. His mother also showed him a lot of ingredients from their kingdom, so that he could remember their scent very well. Damon went as far as to differ animals, humans, plants and herbs' scents without much of a difficult. Bad scents don't seem to bother him as apparently he once was on a ship where people hadn't bathed themselves for three days due to the acidic property of the sea and the fact the ship's water reserve was empty, making them all smell really bad. *'Enhanced Hearing': Despite not training it as much as his other attributes, Damon has indeed improved his hearing senses past the normal. Unbeknownst to most of the Ashanian Elite, Damon liked to eavesdrop on their conversations as a kid, since he couldn't find a hiding spot inside the reunion room, the boy opted to search for a nearby room which could be used to hear the many men talking. Even when the room was pretty near to the Reunion's, Damon still had difficulty with hearing the specific words the warriors said, forcing his ears to improve with each daily reunion. Sometimes there would be louder sounds in the facility which would difficult the hearing, but Damon didn't give up and focused on the men talking, proceeding to hear their talks each day for over five years. At home, Damon had an unintentional training which was hearing from afar the sounds of the food in the kitchen, his mother had taught him that when the food was ready, the water's bubbles would pop with a different and stronger sound. The boy had to make sure the food was always fine since should he had left the food in the water for more time, it would be wasted. Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: *'Veal Roulade' (): Great Demon Fist (大魔拳 Daimaken) is a very rare fight style which is Damon's true fighting style. As pointed out by Freya, Damon uses the secret style regarded as the Great Demon Fist because it was taught to him by none other than Bambina himself, although this is unknown to anyone else. This style of fighting basically revolves around the tactic of deflecting an opponent's blows, subsequently breaking the flow of their fighting style, while simultaneously trying to attack them with fierce and heavy blows, mainly punches and a variation of kicks. ...Santoku (三徳包丁 Three Virtues)... Astute Strategist: Devil Fruit Damon ate the Hana Hana no Mi which is a Paramecia type of Devil Fruit given to him by his childhood friend during his early ages.Propaganda Machina: Damon reveals his powers to Veno. It grants him the power to replicate and sprout any body part of his into any surface or even on his body. Said additional limbs act like extensions of his own body, as Damon can be hurt should one of those limbs be wounded, the same being applied to Devil Fruit effects.Stronghold of Justice: Mengis notes how Damon's powers work. Rokushiki Rokushiki (六式 Rokushiki lit. Six Powers) Haki Haki (覇気 Haki lit. Ambition) Culinary Abilities Master Cooking Skills: As evident, and as stated by his entire crew, Damon is one master at the art of cooking. Back in his early days, he was constantly persuaded by his mother, she tried to technically force him in the arts. Damon would excuse himself that he couldn't since he was gonna exercise his swimming abilities, though that quickly went down as he ate the Flower-Flower Fruit which gave him the inability to swim. With it, Damon would spend his swimming sessions now for Cooking Sessions, with his mother giving him lessons and all that. Every day Angela would show Damon about new ingredients and new menus so that he could test them and the such. He would need to differ the smell of each ingredient, remember the matching of each with another in order to prepare a certain meal, Damon would also need to hunt down some beasts in order to catch their meat. By the smell only, he is capable of defining if something is good or not to eat, and with even more concentration, he can state if it is normally edible or not. With all this training and also due to the fact Angela was the Kingdom's best cook, Damon is considered an expert or master at the cooking arts at best. He has been shown to cook any food people asked him to, doing so in quite a fast time skip, demonstrating his speed and accuracy when preparing meals, doing it better with a pair of knives. Additionally, he may enter his Asura-like in order to cook even faster or to cook more things at the same time. Aside from his good smell which can state if something is good or not, he can also deduce most of the methods and ingredients used in an already prepared meal by using his tongue to flavor it. Most of the Black Crowns indeed stated Damon's is the best food out there. Relationships Black Crown Pirates= Damon is shown and stated to be the official and main Cook of the Black Crown Crew. He was first invited to join by the Cap'n Ashraf, one of the first to believe Damon's words that he hadn't committed Regicide. The cook possesses quite the out-going behaviour with most of the crew, going as far as to break his routine in order to prepare the crew's meals. Most of the time and also due to personal stuff, Damon will try and act like a big brother towards the rest of the crew, willing to hear what they have to say and going as far as to comfort them if needed. Dravolos Ashraf: Kazama: King Nemer: |-| Family= Draco D. Nathan: Draco D. Angela: Draco D. Indiana: |-| Marines= Bambina: Mengis: |-| Seven Deadly Sins= |-| Other= Stark Freya: McGrath Helena: Mariel: Arnold: Bounty |} Quotes Major Battles Trivia Behind the scenes= *He is based on Gray Fullbuster from the Fairy Tail Series. *Damon's name has not been inspired by any real-life pirate unlike some others of the author's characters. |-| Facts= *He seems to share his Laughter Style with Shanks, Dahahahaha. *As his favorite dish, Damon cooks a combination of meaty lasagna with vegetables. *There is a running gag in which whenever any of his crewmates start Humm''ing, Damon will wonder if it's their stomach growling. **He may also pop out of nowhere to clear this doubt, making them feel awkward usually. |-| Extras= *Damon's theme is '''Revenge Blues' which reflects on his seriousness.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fIhYK-wg_bE **His second theme is Night Scoop, remarkably the jazz style seems to reflect on his outgoingness.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIG0CCjUiw8 *According to the author, if Damon lived in the Real World, he would be either French or Italian. References Category:Males Category:Pirates Category:Black Crown Pirates Category:Cooks Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Asha Kingdom Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Will of the D.